Confesiones en noche de luna llena
by Galy
Summary: Una noche de luna llena para el momento más feliz, otra para el más triste... Oneshot, KaixRay, Shonen ai.


**Confesiones en noche de luna llena**

¿Por qué?

Esa era la pregunta que atormentaba su alma noche tras noche, arrancando lágrimas que desgarraban su alma. De día andaba sonriente por la vida, siendo envidiado por su felicidad. De noche lloraba su soledad y su estupidez.

Había esperado muy pacientemente una oportunidad para darse cuenta que había precipitado las cosas, arruinando todo. Ahora debía fingir que no dolía cuando lo veía con ese otro, aquel que sí era merecedor de su amor, que era dueño de los besos que alguna vez soñó con que pudieran pertenecerle.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo más podría vivir en agonía... ¿cuánto tiempo más valía vivir así?

Sentado en la azotea con las piernas recogidas, Ray Kon lloraba amargamente con la luna llena como testigo. Se había enamorado de Kai desde el principio. Había sido amor a primera vista. Él era diferente en todos los sentidos: era más maduro que la mayoría de los chicos que jamás hubiera conocido, su personalidad era impactante, todo él era un misterio que desde siempre quiso desentrañar.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, luego le siguió otra y otra más. Pronto, ya no podía dejar de llorar. Su corazón se había roto en fragmentos tan pequeños que parecía imposible de curarse.

Creyó que si se proponía, podría llegar al corazón de aquel chico y descubrir el amor con él. Pero se equivocó. Cuando por fin le confesó lo que por él sentía, la realidad lo había golpeado tan cruelmente que había sido un milagro que sobreviviera. Aquella hermosa fantasía que lo llenaba de entusiasmo por la vida ahora era un constante martirio que esclavizaba sus emociones y le impedía siquiera respirar sin que doliera. El rechazo era de sabor tan amargo que aún tenía envenenada el alma.

Kai Hiwatari tenía una piedra donde el corazón hubiera estado.

¿Por qué fue tan cruel?

Esa otra pregunta siempre lo abrumaba. ¿Por qué Kai no le dijo que no podía corresponderle y ya? ¿Por qué tenía que burlarse de su cariño y humillarlo de aquella forma? ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido y pensar que alguien como Kai podía fijarse en alguien como él?

Recordaba cada detalle de aquel momento. Había luna llena, grande y amarilla, iluminando la noche de forma mágica. Estaban junto al río porque él se había decidido a confesar ese amor tan grande que su corazón no podría contener por más tiempo y le había pedido acompañarlo como un pretexto para buscar el lugar perfecto. Kai nunca había sido de muchas palabras y esa noche no fue la excepción. Sólo que él, nervioso a su lado, encontró su silencio muy abrumador. Después de algún tiempo evitando su mirada, el ruso se había fastidiado y exigido que le dijera para la razón de aquel encuentro. Él, al mirarlo a los ojos, no pudo decir nada de lo que había estado planeando detalladamente desde hacía un par de días. Tan sólo se acercó rápidamente y depositó un suave y tierno beso en los labios de un muy asombrado Kai.

_—Yo te amo, Kai —_le había confesado tímidamente.__

_—¿Tú qué?_

_—Te amo. Desde hace mucho tiempo._

El silencio había invadido el lugar de forma penetrante. En Ray, cada segundo aumentaba su ansiedad y nerviosismo. En Kai, parecía no tener efecto. Pronto, el bicolor sonrió abiertamente, haciendo a Ray estremecerse al pensar que tal vez sí tenía una oportunidad... todo se volvió increíblemente hermoso hasta que aquella sonrisa se volvió una despectiva carcajada.

_—No me hagas reír..._

_—Kai, no es broma. Te amo, de verdad. No puedo evitarlo._

_—¿Y qué se supone que haga al respecto? ¿Decirte que siento lo mismo? ¡Ja! ¡Qué iluso eres!_

_—Pero, yo creí que..._

_—¡¿Tú creíste qué?! _—había gritado el ruso, indiferente a los ojos empañados de Ray—._ Si por un segundo creíste que yo podría fijarme en alguien tan insignificante como tú, te equivocaste._

_—Yo no quise..._

_—Tú creíste, tú quisiste... ¿quieres dejar de decir idioteces? Das pena, Ray. Además, yo estoy con alguien menos idiota, débil e insignificante. Alguien mil veces mejor que tú._

_—Kai, yo..._

_—Entiende, Ray. Eres muy poca cosa para alguien como yo. Ni siquiera eres mi amigo, ¿cómo esperas entonces ser algo más? Acepta tu realidad y bájate de tu nube._

Después de aquella confesión, Kai le había dado la espalda y se había marchado sin mostrar indicios de tan siquiera algo de humanismo. Tan sólo se había burlado de un amor puro y sincero como el que le acababan de confesar, rechazando tan despiadadamente al chico... rompiéndole el corazón.

Ray había visto la silueta de Kai alejarse, frívola y cruel, dejando dolorosos vestigios de la devastación en su alma. No pudo hacer sino derramar lágrimas de dolor, liberar aquel sufrimiento hasta quedar insensible. Él lo era todo, y ahora, no había más que cenizas resultantes de un amor tan intenso como el fuego, un amor que lo había envuelto y consumido hasta llegar a un punto donde no había regreso.

**oOoOoOo**

Y tan caprichoso era el destino que esa misma noche, al mismo tiempo que el chino, Kai Hiwatari miraba la hermosa luna llena con lágrimas en los ojos. Eran lágrimas que derramaba cada noche desde que cometió la mayor estupidez de su vida.

¿Por qué lo había dejado ir?

Esa pregunta torturaba sus noches de amargura. Tuvo el amor verdadero y lo había dejado escurrirse como agua entre los dedos.

Sabía que de haberlo querido, nada ni nadie podría vencerlos si estaban juntos. Pero él había sido débil. Cuando se dio aquel momento con el que tanto soñaba, no pudo sino hacer más caso de las amenazas de su abuelo que de los ruegos de su corazón.

Ni siquiera había tenido el valor de decirle la verdad, y por lo mismo, supo que no podría soportar tenerlo cerca sabiendo que aquel corazón le pertenecía. Tuvo que armarse de coraje y desilusionarlo. Después de la forma en que lo había humillado, no deseaba más que lo odiara, que se olvidará de él, a pesar de ser tan correspondido.

Un amor prohibido no tenía futuro. Kai lo sabía perfectamente.

Aún recordaba el paseo en el río. La luna iluminaba la noche y arrancaba hermosos destellos en los ojos claros de Ray. Había tenido que contenerse en demasía para no acariciar su rostro mientras se perdía en aquella mirada cristalina. Sin embargo, ningún esfuerzo que hiciera lo haría arrancar aquel latido acelerado en su pecho por la cercanía del chino. Hubiera deseado prolongar aquel momento pero no quería que sus impulsos lo traicionaran y delataran sus sentimientos. Fue entonces que desesperado le preguntó para qué quería hablarle.

Ray lo había mirado con los ojos llenos de algo tan intenso, que ninguno de sus músculos le respondió cuando aquel se acercó lenta pero decididamente a su rostro, sin cortar el contacto visual hasta que sus bocas estuvieron a milímetros de distancia y aquel había terminado el espacio colocando sus labios suaves en los de Kai.

Ese simple contacto había hecho destrozos en los sentidos del ruso. Le pareció que fue como haber sido tocado por un ángel.

_—Yo te amo, Kai._

_—¿Tú qué? —_aquella pregunta había sido lo único sincero que de su boca surgió aquella noche. Debía estar soñando porque no podía concebir la idea de que el amor que por mucho tiempo había ocultado con celo fuera correspondido.

Lo que había seguido fue tan doloroso. Sintiendo como si sólo moviera los labios y las palabras las dijera alguien más, había humillado a Ray, diciéndole que no era digno de recibir siquiera su amistad aunque nadie jamás había sido con él tan amable, comprensivo y buen amigo. Le había dicho que estaba con alguien mejor cuando su corazón le gritaba que no había en el mundo alguien más perfecto que Ray. Lo había insultado, fingiendo no sentir nada al ver sus lágrimas, cuando su corazón se desmoronaba en su interior.

Sin deseos de permanecer en su habitación observando la luna, salió a dar un paseo.

**oOoOoOo**

Y de nuevo el destino caprichoso hizo de las suyas, porque el chico que observaba la misma figura del cielo, quiso ir a otro lugar.

Ray no quería sufrir más. Tomó la decisión y descendió hábilmente hasta el suelo. Luego dejó que sus pies lo guiaran mecánicamente. Su cara reflejaba tristeza en tal magnitud que del alegre chino que todos conocían, sólo quedaba un cuerpo vacío. Dolía tanto vivir que ya no se preocupaba por hacerlo, se había conformado con tan sólo existir.

Ya era medianoche cuando llegó al río; aquel lugar donde todo comenzó era el más indicado para acabarlo. Dobló las rodillas y se dejó caer sentado en la orilla, mirando su reflejo con expresión de incomprensión.

—¡Eres muy poca cosa! ¡No vales nada! —le gritó a su reflejo con ira contenida y lágrimas en los ojos, golpeando con su puño el agua para desvanecer la imagen.

Luego así, cansado de sentir, de sufrir, de llorar, sacó un pequeño objeto del bolsillo de su pantalón. Era del tamaño de su palma, plateado y frío. Lo miró enajenado, deleitándose con la idea de que tan pequeño objeto pudiera liberarlo de su tormento. Empujó un pequeño botón y saltó a su vista una afilada cuchilla que reflejaba la luz de la luna en su rostro.

Deslizó la punta de la navaja a lo largo de su brazo en una escalofriante caricia hasta llegar a la muñeca, donde presionó con fuerza, hundiéndola con determinación. La sangre manchó sus manos y goteó hasta el río. Luego cambió de mano la cuchilla para enterrarla en su otra muñeca, haciendo un corte largo y doloroso.

Finalizada su tarea, dejó resbalar la cuchilla de sus manos hacia el suelo, y fijó su vista en la corriente oscura que mostraba el reflejo de la grande y redonda luna brillante.

Los minutos pasaban muy despacio, pero comenzaba a notar los efectos de su obra. Su vista se nubló paulatinamente y sus sentidos comenzaron a dormirse. Sería una muerte lenta, lo sabía. Pero así lo había querido. Quería drenar lentamente la amargura que corría por sus venas hasta vaciarse, pensando que tal vez sólo así, a través de su sangre, Kai saliera de su corazón...

Tal había sido su sufrimiento que tal vez ni la muerte menguara el dolor. Si el rechazo fue amargo, la desilusión fue peor. Que Kai no lo amara podía comprenderlo, que estuviera con alguien más podía soportarlo, pero que aprovechara cualquier oportunidad para recordárselo en besos de otros labios y caricias ajenas, era terrible.

¿Cómo podía compararse con Tala? Ni en un millón de años llegaría a ser la mitad de lo que él era: su alma gemela. Era obvio que el cariño sincero y de entrega total que por Kai sentía no bastaba para llenarlo. Pudo ver claramente cómo los labios del ruso pelirrojo sí saciaban la sed de amor, que sus brazos calentaban su cuerpo desapareciendo el frío de la soledad y que la mirada de intenso fuego jamás lo vería con algo más que el desprecio y tal vez hasta con repugno que sólo alguien como él inspiraba. Y es que él no era nadie: su familia no tenía prestigio ni trascendencia más allá de la pequeña tribu White Tiger, sus recursos eran tan limitados, y sus expectativas tan altas que estaban lejos de su alcance.

A su mente llegaron aquellos momentos que tanto dolor le causaban, como queriendo torturarlo hasta el final.

Un día después de aquella confesión, Ray había decidido guardarse todo para que sus amigos no se dieran cuenta y pudiera conservar intacta la poca dignidad que le quedaba. El entrenamiento había sido algo normal, por lo que su propósito fue fácil de cumplir, incluso con Kai tan cerca. Ray fingía que todo estaba normal y Kai fingía que Ray no existía. Sin embargo, las miradas que dijeron mucho fueron las que surgieron cuando el otro no se daba cuenta. En los ojos del chino sólo la tristeza tenía cabida, tristeza que rayaba en la humillación.

Hacia el final, fue inevitable la reacción. Todos los sentimientos reprimidos durante el día estallaron al ver a Kai irse con Tala. La bomba detonó en el instante en el que el chico que tanto amaba atraía con firmeza al pelirrojo y aprisionaba sus labios con un beso apasionado. Las lágrimas lo delataron sin piedad y tuvo que irse corriendo del lugar para que nadie notara el llanto ni su motivo.

Ahora, el chico sentía la vida escaparse de su cuerpo mientras que el dolor del corazón aún continuaba dentro de él.

**oOoOoOo**

Kai caminaba mecánicamente, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que había sido lo mejor. Trataba de justificarse obligándose a recordar las palabras de su abuelo, quien descubriera el profundo amor que por Ray sentía y que en secreto atesoraba.

_—Te lo advierto, Kai. ¡No me retes! Si te atreves a enredarte con Ray Kon, ¡te juro que lo mato! ¡Y CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS!_

Kai derramó una lágrima solitaria. Sabía perfectamente que su abuelo mataría a Ray si entre ellos surgía algo. Ya antes lo había hecho. Siempre fue consciente de las atrocidades de las que su abuelo era capaz.

Antes de volver a vivir aquel dolor, prefería desangrarse en amargura. Jamás podría soportar que Ray no estuviera con él. Si era necesario, lloraría por ser el objeto de su odio y no por la culpa de haber ocasionado la muerte del ser que más amaba en el mundo.

Sus pasos lo guiaban sin saber con certeza el rumbo, pues sus pensamientos rondaban aquel día siguiente a la noche en que Ray había confesado su amor. Le había dolido en demasía la frialdad disfrazada de seriedad con que le había tratado, pero se conformó con mirarlo cuando él no se daba cuenta. Aunque él también fingió que ni siquiera estaba ahí, más por temor a no poder controlar su corazón que por el disgusto de aquella confesión, como seguramente había interpretado el chino. Luego al final, Tala lo había ido a buscar por casualidad para darle un recado de su abuelo, y él, había visto la situación como una oportunidad de obligar a Ray a olvidarse de él.

En cuanto Tala terminó de dar su mensaje, observó a Ray caminar a la salida y acercó al pelirrojo frente a él y le dio un largo y apasionado beso, que más tarde pagaría con un puñetazo en la cara.

No supo en qué momento se había quedado solo pero sí supo que con ello Ray jamás volvería a hablarle.

De pronto se detuvo al reconocer el lugar al que sus pies lo habían llevado. Era el río. El lugar donde Ray había hecho a su corazón saltar de alegría. Había luna llena, iluminando como aquella noche, pero se dejaba sentir una oleada de tristeza en el lugar muy diferente a como había sido la vez anterior.

Distinguió la silueta de alguien sentado a la orilla del río y más por intuición que por otra cosa, supo que ese alguien sollozaba. Poco a poco, conforme se acercaba más, pudo reconocer una larga cola de caballo, el alborotado cabello negro, la esbelta figura y el símbolo del yin-yang en la espalda.

El mundo se detuvo momentáneamente al saberse tan cerca de aquel chico, al saber que seguramente él era el culpable de aquellas lágrimas. Pero al verlo desvanecerse de golpe, comenzó a correr hasta alcanzarlo.

—¡Ray!

El chico seguía consciente. Sus ojos, sin embargo, carecían de luz y vida. Temblaba ligeramente, sollozando cansadamente.

—Kai... —musitó el otro, al reconocer la forma borrosa que ante sus ojos estaba. Sintió los brazos fuertes estrecharlo y aquellas manos acariciar su rostro.

Kai observó la mancha oscura en las ropas del chico y quiso morir al reconocerla como sangre. Después su vista se fijó en el objeto plateado tirado en el suelo a poca distancia.

—Perdóname... —susurró el chino.

—¿¡Qué hiciste!? —chilló con angustia el ruso.

—Ya nada tenía sentido...

—La esperanza muere al último, Ray.

El chico sonrió muy débilmente.

—Pero cuando muere, ya no tiene caso vivir...

Kai buscó con su mirada y encontró las heridas en las muñecas. Sacó su pañuelo e hizo un nudo apretado en una de las heridas, luego quitó la banda de su cabeza al chico e hizo lo mismo con la otra herida.

—No voy a dejar que suceda, Ray. No quiero que te vayas.

—Déjame... yo tomé mi decisión.

—¡No quiero! —gritó Kai con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¡No quiero que me dejes! ¡Yo te amo, Ray!

Ray derramó varias lágrimas al escuchar aquello. Masculló con dificultad después.

—¿Tan bajo he llegado que ahora te causo lástima?

—¡No! ¡Te lo digo de verdad! ¡TE AMO!

Kai acercó el pálido rostro y besó los suaves labios de Ray, sin contener el llanto. No podía dejarlo irse. Todo lo que había hecho fue para evitar ese momento, y sin saber, él mismo lo había provocado.

—Siempre te amaré —le susurró el chino.

—¡No! ¡No me dejes! ¡Por favor! —suplicó Kai desesperado, mientras sentía cada vez menos vivo el cuerpo de su amor.

—Te amo... —fue el último suspiro de Ray, que Kai aprisionó con un dulce beso en su boca.

**oOoOoOo**

_Te lo dije, Kai. Las personas son débiles. Los sentimientos estorban. El amor no existe. Ya viste a ese chico que decías amar. Un pequeño apretón de la vida y no pudo soportarlo. La gente como él, los débiles, no merecen vivir. Sólo roban oxígeno y vuelven débiles a quienes no lo son. Te lo dije, Kai._

Las palabras de Voltaire resonaban en la cabeza de Kai cada mes, el mismo día, como siempre desde que enterraron a Ray. Su corazón dolía por la culpa. Su abuelo había tenido razón, el chino lo había vuelto débil; si hubiera sido el duro chico de siempre, no le habría importado las amenazas de nadie con tal de estar con la persona que más amaba. Al menos, Ray había muerto sabiendo cuánto lo amaba. Y estaba casi seguro que al escucharlo, Ray había luchado por vivir... lástima que la muerte le ganara.

—Si tan sólo estuvieras aquí... —susurró Kai ante la tumba de su más grande amor.

Solía pasar una hora o dos recordando, como si aquello fuese una forma de hablar con el chico que ya no estaba, siempre pidiendo perdón, deseando jamás haberlo rechazado, deseando jamás haber besado a Tala.

—Torturarte de esa forma no lo traerá a la vida —susurró una inexpresiva voz a su espalda.

—¿Tala? —volteó Kai al reconocerlo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Tu abuelo me mandó a buscarte.

—Dile a ese viejo que se vaya al diablo.

Kai regresó su mirada a la lápida con el nombre de Ray grabado en ella. Pero una mano pálida pero segura se posó en su hombro.

—No fue tu culpa. Las cosas siempre suceden por una razón.

Kai suspiró con los ojos cerrados. Tal vez era tiempo de seguir adelante, lo que no significaba olvidar. Echó una última mirada y alcanzó a Tala, que ya se alejaba caminando. "Las cosas suceden por una razón", "Ray se fue porque ya cumplió su misión en este mundo". Esas eran frases que le repitieron hasta el cansancio, pero nunca le dieron consuelo alguno... hasta entonces. Por primera vez vio la vida desde otra perspectiva. Tal vez era que Ray sí había cumplido su misión: Kai había conocido el amor y jamás le cerraría la puerta de nuevo.

****

**oOoOoOo FIN oOoOoOo**

* * *

Algo triste... pero no pude evitarlo. Tenía esto guardado por ahí y decidí que mejor lo publicaba que dejarlo en alguna carpeta abandonada de mi computadora. Ustedes me dirán si les gustó, si no les gustó.

Este fic va con todo mi cariño para todos fanáticos de la pareja Kai/Ray, que es mi favorita.

Un beso! Bye!


End file.
